Tamara
Tamara is one of the protagonists in Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. ''She voiced by Laura Dean. Tamara-centered episodes include "Song of the Rainbow", "Home Sweet Heart Stone", "Shadowsong", "The Jewel of the Sea", and "Mystery Island". As a Jewel Rider, Tamara uses the ruby-red Heart Stone, the Stone of Healing, which also allows her to talk to all animals. Practical, wise, and strikingly beautiful, Tamara is a musician and songwriter who works in tune with the music of nature and animals. She is also the Head of the Crystal Palace's animal magic nursery, and is responsible for raising the baby animals. Tamara is a daughter of Doc and Charity from Heartland Farms and a close friend of Archie and Fallon, with whom she shares Moondance. In the second season, she becomes bonded with the unique unicorn named Shadowsong. Description Physical attributes * Age: 15 * Height: 5' 7" * Hair: Pink, worn long * Eyes: Green in "Love Struck"]] The gorgeous Tamara is shapely, slender and graceful. No matter what she eats, she never becomes fat, which is a constant annoyance to Gwenevere. Tamara's beauty grants her many young suitors. Drake, the handsome leader of the Pack, also has a crush on her and thus always strives to protect her from dangers. Personality Tamara has an adventuresome spirit, an infectious laugh, and her good-natured, well-mannered ways make her very easy to like. She has an irresistible innocence about her yet she is very wise, and spiritual. Tamara is very sensible and down-to-Earth and possesses a homespun philosophy that gives her a practical wisdom and perceptive instinct. She is the one the others can go to for advice and kind words of reassurance. Tamara is straight forward, honest and expresses herself eloquently through her music and other artistic endeavors. When she is involved in her music and magic, she gets dreamy and tends to forget everything else, becoming caught in the music's spell. Tamara was a special student of Merlin because of her exceptional musical abilities. She always took her magical studies very seriously. With Merlin's absence, she now spouts the philosophy of Merlin's teachings even though she may not fully understand their meanings. Abilities Tamara is a natural artist and poet. She sees the world through eyes filled with childlike wonder and expresses the beauty of what she sees with her gifted artistic abilities. She has an especially strong talent for song writing and music. Music is very important in Avalon. Music causes vibrations in the air that excites wild magic, allowing this magical energy to be used. Because of her abilities with music, Tamara has a natural talent for making good magic. Merlin knew this and made Tamara his special apprentice. Tamara is sensitive, compassionate, perceptive and capable of intense concentration, exactly the temperament and personality to learn the crafts of music and magic. in wild magic]] As part of Tamara's responsibilities, she searches the world for baby animals that have the right resonance for an Enchanted Jewel. If the baby shows potential, it is brought to the nursery where Tamara looks after it. In the nursery, Tamara raises and trains the baby animals. Eager to show their stuff, the babies tend to be pesky troublemakers and can cause quite a ruckus. Tamara possesses tremendous self-control, tolerance, and patience in dealing with them. Tamara's remarkable relationship with the baby animals is becoming legendary throughout Avalon. She has been dubbed the "Pied Piper" because the baby animals will follow her anywhere to hear her sing. Her empathic abilities are also enhanced by the Heart Stone, allowing her to sense the emotions of humans and animals. She can sense when animals are in need of help and rushes to their aid. Any animal Tamara comes in contact with, can sense the girl's strong personality, emphatic vibes and her great love for all living creatures. "]] As part of Tamara's duties for Queen Anya and the Crystal Palace, she travels to many towns and villages spreading joy and good will through music. This is fine with Tamara because she wants to discover the music that exists everywhere. All of nature has music and sound that can be used to expand the goodness of the Crystal Palace. Tamara is very good at singing and proficient in nearly every instrument, and always carries a flute. Her Heart Stone is able to amplify and enchant music. Jewel power in "Fashion Fever"|left]] Tamara wears a very special Enchanted Jewel, the ruby red Heart Stone. The Heart Stone is a stone of healing. With Tamara's sensitivity and natural empathic connection with animals, she is able to use the Heart Stone in extraordinary ways. The Heart Stone is a wild crystal which makes it difficult and erratic to control. Tamara's natural musical abilities and strong compassion for all living creatures help her focus the Enchanted Jewel to help those that need aid. She can use her Heart Stone to heal living beings, which can be magnified by an Enchanted Jewel Circle with other Jewel Riders to revive. She also can put a protective force shield dome around her and others nearby. and Sunstar in "Wizard's Peak"]] Tamara can use the Heart Stone to talk to all magical animals, in the same way Merlin does. Tamara can also sense which animals have the "right stuff" to bond with a lucky youngster and join the elite Jewel Riders, defenders of the kingdom. Sometimes when her Enchanted Jewel is working just right, she can use it to sense what animals sense, see through their eyes, hear through their ears and smell what they smell. Although she is strong, the depth of these powers could overwhelm her if she is not careful. and Fallon in "Dreamfields"|left]] after he saved them from Morgana in "Shadowsong"]] During the first season, Tamara is accompanied by Merlin's familiar owl Archimedes and usually rides with her close friend Fallon on Moondance. In the second season, Tamara shares the Heart Stone with the special 'zebracorn' unicorn whom she names Shadowsong after they get bonded. Shadowsong and Tamara are an unique pair in the show as they are the only among the Jewel Riders to be paired male-with-female (however Kale also shares her Dark Stone with her male dweasels). Background at the Heartland Farms in "Home Sweet Heart Stone"]]Tamara comes from Heartland Farms. She is the youngest child of the farmers Doc and Charity. Tamara was raised with a farm full of animals which makes her connection with them that much more natural and comfortable. Animals just seem to sense Tamara's love for all living things. Tamara visits her parents often, usually with an armful of baby animals for her mother to love and cuddle. Tamara loves to talk to her parents, and is always excited to share her constant activities that includes studying, writing music, performing, exploring, and baby animal wrangling. . Fashion & style As a Jewel Rider, Tamara's magical armor represents her love of nature. The helmet symbolizes a butterfly to signify Tamara's respect for nature's eternal innocence and ever changing beauty. "|200x200px|left]] Tamara usually wears form-fitting bodysuits, mostly in the shades of green and often with a short skirt. For formal affairs and parties, she prefers elegant dresses of classic beauty rather than frilly fashionable flavors that may be in today and out tomorrow. * Favorite colors: Greens, pinks, and white. * Favorite foods: Fresh fruit and vegie salads, lots of bubbleberry, peanut butter grammies. * Pet peeves: Mistreatment of animals, off key instruments, people who lose patience with themselves or their friends. Behind the scenes Tamara was voiced by Laura Dean. In some early drafts of the show, Tamara has been named 'MelodyJewel Quest script (Enchanted Quest) (pictured) and later ''Harmony',''Travel Trees Can't Dance (script)Song of the Rainbow (script)The Faery Princess (script) while her parents have been named ''May and Orvan.Enchanted Jewel Riders Show Bible | The Jewel Riders Archive An even earlier prototype of the character can be seen on the right, along with early versions of Archie and the Babies. In ''Avalon: Web of Magic'', Kara bonds with Starfire after naming him, just like Tamara does with Shadowsong. Like Tamara, Emily lives with a veterinarian (a combination of Tamara’s parents) and cares for a lot of animals. Tamara and Emily also both play flute, though Emily plays a concert flute while Tamara plays a recorder-like instrument. See also * List of characters References External links * [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4229814/1/Heart-Stone-A-Tale-of-Tamara Heart Stone: A Tale of Tamara], a prequel fanfiction story by Ry Sabir Category:Humans Category:Jewel Riders Category:Main characters Category:Heroes Category:Female characters